Playtime is at an End
by YourWorstNightmare16
Summary: Sakura always loved him even if she didn't show it. Sasuke was the same as ever and he never thought he would see her again. But he does.


Playtime is at an End

No one is the perfect ninja or at least that was what my teacher, The 5th Hokage told me. She said that even if you were to train for years you still wouldn't be at the best of your abilities that there is so much knowledge in the world waiting for someone to claim it. To this day I still believe it but the thought is more than just something my teacher told me…it was her last. She died from the war from overusing the mark on her forehead. I still think that if I knew what I knew now that I could have saved her but that was the thing it's a mere thought it's not achievable.

I watched the leaves fly across the forest floor. I've been here ever since the war broke out between Konoha and Otokagure. I still remember seeing HER. She was the same but the spark in those green eyes had left it was just a dull mass. I had never realized that the thing that kept that spark was me and that when I left her all those years ago I had taken some of her with me. Now she was standing in front of me looking tired, bored actually.

"What are you standing there for? Don't you want revenge against your teacher?" I taunted.

Her expression still stayed the same, the only thing that changed was she turned her head to look at me her face monotonous.

"I will do nothing want to know why?"

I smirked.

"I know it wasn't YOU who killed Tsunade."

My face I know showed how shocked I was I could tell. I tried to remain calm.

"Hn how would you know if I did or not?"

"_I_ was the one that killed her so if you still want to fight say so and we will begin." She was nothing like she was 6 years ago she was almost exactly like ME. Cold hearted and annoyed by everything nothing interesting.

I took my fighting stance and pulled my sword from it sheath.

"Alright we shall begin." She did hand signs and all sudden there where two swords in her hand and she had changed from the usual pink clothes to a short shirt which barley covered under her breasts showing off her flat stomach and a short skirt above her knees with the scheme of black with tons of silver embroidering all over both pieces of clothing if that's what you wanted to call them. Her hair now much longer that it was before and pulled into two pigtails. Her neck, ears, and wrists are covered in delicate silver pieces. She meant all business but her face still remained the same it was starting to piss me off. She all of the sudden was right in front of me I jumped back in the knick if time and she missed.

She didn't give me time to do anything before she was coming at me again she had one of the two swords in front of her and pointed at me the tip glinting in the sunlight coming through the tree tops. I jumped back intending to nail her with Kusanagi but she was too damn fast she immediately rushed back and disappeared in to the trees. I stopped where I was and activated my Sharingan I didn't think that this battle would require it but she is **highly** passed the level of someone else her age over captain of an ANBU squad. I searched the trees thoroughly and still could not find her. Then the earth below started to rumble. I jumped back and waited but then I felt a sharp pain threw my upper arm.

I whipped my head around and she was standing right there. She pulled the weapon out and jumped back 10 ft. Then she dropped both of her swords into the ground.

"I can tell by your face you are wondering how I did all of that. Well I trained for 4 years with almost everyone in the village and even then I trained with the ANBU overseer Donzo. I thirsted for more power as you but at least I didn't betray my village or that was what I though turns out the old coot just wanted what only I possess Jintiki. **(A.N j-in-te-ke is how you pronounce it")**

They are swords that allow me and only me to cloak my presence that even your Sharingan can't detect, no kekkei genkai can detect me when I am in 1st stage. I am able to stay hidden for an increasingly amount of time also I have become very skilled as you can tell I surpassed the Hokage within 1 year and got the bells from Kakashi in 15 minutes I no longer am the girl you thought you know I am someone that you should have walked away from when you saw me instead of fight because the only way you will leave here is I take you out." She finished.

"Well I say that you should shut the hell up because I'm leaving here in one peace." I replied.

"Oh one more thing I am now a rouge nin like you." You would think that she of all people would be the very last person to have that on their head but she was.

"You're kidding why?" I laughed.

"I killed Neji." She said it with again no emotion I was really pissed off now.

"NEJI AS IN NEJI HYUUGA!"

"Yes who else would I be talking about."

"Why?"

"I killed him because he tried to kill me."

"Why?"

"I told him too."

"Then why did you kill him if he told you too?"

"I changed my mind there was someone I remembered I had to kill first."

"And that is…" I hinted.

"Madara."

"He is dead along with the others." I growled.

"No he is Tobi you should know all of this now hurry and die I need to be leaving Naruto is coming and I would rather not see him."

She came at me Jintiki in front of her. She swiped and I moved we did this for only a few mere minute before she stopped.

"He's almost here I need to end this quickly."

Then she focused her chakra and her body changed. The sight was astronomical. Her hair was down to her hips with red streaks and her clothes had changed now they were a mini dress with gold and silver embellishments and black fabric. Her shoes here now black lace up boots with a monster heel. Her neck held a bone necklace and her wrist held a delicate bone bracelet. All of this covered with a black and blue cloak. Now she looked dangerous.

She did hand signs to fast to see and she spoke. "_Kibaso fire no jutsu" _(**A.N. ke-ba-so is a wind and fire jutsu that is immensely powerful.) **I knew then and there that I was a dead man. But then I realized that Itachi still was out there. I did some hand signs of my own and there was a barrier around me but no later did I put it up it was gone and I was thrown back a few hundred feet through tree trunks and stones. That was going to hurt later if I ever made it.

I groaned and sat myself up against a tree. Sakura suddenly was in front of me. She pushed her sword into my chest. I winced in pain.

"Goodbye Sasuke-kun I will see you in hell." She pulled out her sword and cleaned it off then placed it in her sheath and her outfit dissipated showing the usual tank and skirt. She leaned forward and kissed my lips and whispered, "I'm truly sorry but I need to find Madara I never wished to kill you but you left me no choice and if the dobe finds you tell him nothing about me he still thinks that I'm the innocent girl I once was." She actually smiled and for a moment I thought that the spark was once again in her eyes but then it was gone just as quickly as it appeared. Then she did the unexplainable. She used my sword and plunged it through her abdomen.

"I decided that I can't live in a world where you don't exist." She fell across my legs and as we lay there dying I saw Naruto yelling at others and then…it was all black.

**(A.N that was and interseting ending and I'm the one that wrote it. I can say that this isn't my best work but I like it so give me what your thoughts are. I have more stories but will only post if i get reviews.)**


End file.
